


I want to please you

by Lady_Rowena



Series: All I’ve ever wanted [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hannibal Loves Will, Love, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rowena/pseuds/Lady_Rowena
Summary: Will and Hannibal having a very special moment together, sometimes after the fall.





	I want to please you

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be merciful...

Sharing a bed with Hannibal was something unexpected and surprisingly comforting.  
Will had never been with a man before. Nor had he ever thought about such things.   
It wasn’t about having sex with a man. It was all about making love to Hannibal.

He loved Hannibal.   
He loved everything Hannibal did.

Their kisses were mind-blowing.  
It was the firs time he kissed a man. The first and the last one.   
I’ll never be with anyone else. I want him and him alone.   
Hannibal’s tongue lavished Will’s.   
«If you keep on kissing me this way, Hannibal, I won’t last long» he murmured «Please... I want to see you naked». 

Hannibal had a surprisingly sinewy and strong body. He was thinner than Will remembered, but still in extremely good shape for having been secluded at BSH for three years.   
They divested each other slowly and sensually.   
Seeing Hannibal naked for the first time was breathtaking. Will had thought he would’ve felt ashamed but it wasn’t the case. Not anymore. Hannibal has already seen him undressed before, while tending at his injuries.. 

His hands were strong and surprisingly warm. They felt like heaven upon his feverish skin. He was capable. Definitely, Hannibal knew what he was doing. He had already had sex with several men before.  
«Hannibal...»  
«Oui, mylimasis?»  
«What does it feel like?»  
«What?»  
Smart-assed bastard.   
«Fucking with a man. You have already done it»  
Hannibal chuckled softly.  
«Yes, I have. I can’t deny it’s something pleasurable. But nothing I have done before can be compared with this, mylimasis. You are unique.»  
«You too» Will replied «I have never thought I would have ended up making out with my psychiatrist at his safe house in Cuba». 

Hannibal was beautiful. He had divested himself rapidly and spread his naked body to Will’s admiration.   
«You looked so severe in your fancy three-pieces suits» Will confessed, his hands roving over the older man’s hairy chest «And now look at the lustful creature you turned yourself into.»  
«And you, mylimasis? You told me you didn’t find me that interesting. Didn’t you happen to change your mind, recently?» Hannibal retorted.   
«Maybe...» Will murmured absently, before lavishing the other man’s navel with his tongue. Hannibal hissed with pleasure, eyes semi-closed.   
«Will... Will, please, let me do something I know you would appreciate» he punctuated with a feral grin.   
«What... what do you mean?»  
«You know what I mean, Will» while scooting down, trailing a path of feather-light kisses over the exposed skin.   
«Mmm... Letting a cannibal make me a blowjob would perhaps be the most extreme sexual experience I...» and the suddenly all the words vanished, as Hannibal’s talented mouth closed around him and his devilish tongue started doing something marvelous to him.   
Hannibal grunted silently with appreciation, then a hurricane of pleasure invested Will. A solitary finger started slowly to explore between his tights, gently probing, tracing slow circles around his little, virgin hole. He wouldn’t last any longer. It was too much.   
«Stop! Stop, please, stop! Hannibal I... please don’t...» then, with a strangled groan, he inadvertently came into Hannibal’s throat. The older man swallowed noisily and slowly released him. 

Never had Will came with such intensity. 

«Ha... Hannibal... it was... it was...»  
«It was magnificent, yes. Whenever you want it, mylimasis. You won’t have to wait anymore to have it again. I’m yours» 

Will smiled. He was drunk with pleasure, satiated yet still craving for more. And it was true.   
«I can have you whenever I want to» he smiled sheepishly, switching their positions and straddling his lover’s strong body «perhaps even now. Lay on your back, my gorgeous cannibal psychiatrist and let me reciprocate such lilting, delicious favor...».   
And Hannibal, gentleman as he was, gladly obeyed.


End file.
